


Little Favours

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Camilla helps Xander relax.





	Little Favours

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days - May 16/I heard voices

Camilla heard voices and nearly paused. Even locked away in Xander's suite, she knew they weren't entirely safe from, well, anything, really. There were always retainers, guards, servants... But the voices kept moving and Camilla continued, her motions deliberately designed to make Xander feel as good as possible. He, of course, was doing his best to stay quiet, despite her efforts. She couldn't quite see his face, but she could feel him and she knew how badly he'd needed this.

He hadn't managed to ask her for this, either. No, Camilla had just known, and slipped to his room under the unquestioned guise of needing to ask a quick question about an upcoming event. She loved him so much and she knew him so well. One nice little throaty moan would make her feel a bit more confident, though.

"Bed?" she questioned, pausing and leaning just enough to see Xander's face. He'd had his eyes closed, which wasn't a surprise. Xander took a moment to nod and move to stand. Camilla was tempted to offer to help him with the buttons on his shirt, but Xander worked through them quickly.

"You're a gift, sister," he murmured as he settled on the bed.

"I know you'll repay the favor," Camilla replied with a little chuckle as she eased on after him and settled to get to work.

She'd chased the tension from his shoulders, but she also knew his lower back would be worse.


End file.
